


A gap In The Happy

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, prose, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how Donnie got the gap between his front teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gap In The Happy

They had been sparing.

Nothing extreme or vigorous; just ‘gentle’ sparing. Then it had happened, he’d been caught off guard by an attack that sent him reeling backwards. He’d reached up to touch his nose, finding that his fingers came back red.  
  
  
As he’d picked himself up off the ground he heard Donnie laughing, making some comment about how finally Donnie had beaten him. Something in him snapped. He’d lunged at Donnie; determined to hurt his brainiac brother. He’s grabbed Donnie by the throat, slammed him against the floor, and punched him, repeatedly. He could barely see Donnie’s face; his vision to clouded by rage.  
  
  
He was blind with rage that had no source. He wasn't even mad at Donnie, he was mad at himself. He was a ninja, a NINJA he should have been able to stop Donnie’s attack; should have seen it coming, should have been able to dodge or block it. and yet he’d missed it. He’d been surprised when Donnie’s kick had met the side of his face knocking him backwards and off balance.   
  
  
It had taken the combined strength of his 2 remaining bothers to pull him off Donnie. He yelled, kicked, bit, and screamed at Donnie who remained on the floor. His anger had vanished when Donnie had let out a sob. Only then did his vision clear enough to see the damage he’d done to his brother. Blood covered Donnie’s face. He felt his heart stop as his brothers had let go of him and rushed to Donnie’s sides. He’d taken a step forward; his mind numb with the dread that flooded his system. He’d been met with his brother’s harsh words. “STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”  
  
  
Tears formed in his eyes. He wanted to help. To comfort Donnie to beg for forgiveness for what he had done. Yet he was met only with his brother’s glares as they closed in around Donnie’s form. “stay away from him.” “But…..I…….I…..”

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”

His brothers shoved him away, making his stagger backwards before his shell hit the wall.   
  
  
Instantly it became too much. Donnie’s gentle sobbing, his brother’s angry glares, his own feeling of shame; it all compounded against him. He was running; he could barely see where he was going, his eyes were so filled with tears. He tripped skidding along the stone floor, pain flashing through his system as he came to a stop. He didn’t move to get up, instead he pulled his knees against his chest. “I’m sorry.” He repeated those words over and over again.   
  
He didn’t know how long he stayed there for. How long he sobbed into his knees apologizing to Donnie who couldn’t hear him. His body felt numb, his mind filled with nothing but sorrow at the knowledge that he’d hurt his brother. “My son?” he flinched at his father’s gentle voice. He felt splinter’s fingers touch his shoulder; he pushed them away. “Go away……Donnie…I…..he…” his voice broke as he began to sob again, fresh tears stung his skin. He felt splinter grip his shoulders and gently help him up.   
  
  
“My son. Please look at me.” he did as he was asked, flinching slightly as splinter wiped away his tears and pulled him into a small hug. “It is alright my son. Donatello is fine. He is worried about you. He is asking for you.” Fresh tears flowed from his eyes. Even after he’d hurt Donnie in such a way the egghead turtle still cared about him? He clung to splinter’s arm sobbing into his sleeve. After several minutes splinter spoke, as once again he dried his son’s tears.   
  
  
“My son…..look over there.” As he spoke splinter gestured to something behind him. He turned, finding himself looking at several small flowers. The flowers were growing up out of the stone tunnel they were in; their leaves a sickly green color while their stems were thin and spindly; yet still managing to grow high enough to bask in the thin sliver of sunlight that came from a small crack in the ceiling. “My son, why don't you pick a few of those flowers and take them to Donatello when you go and apologize to him?”  
  
  
He nodded slowly moving forward before kneeling down in front of the flowers. His eyes scanning the thin plants, looking for one that Donnie would like. After a moment he spoke. “I……I don't know what to bring him.” splinter chuckled. “Perhaps bring him here and ask him which one he likes?” he swallowed, his throat dry and raw. “Will….will you come with me?” splinter nodded. “Yes. Of course I will my son.”  
  
  
Splinter guided him back, holding his hand as they walked through the tunnels until they were back home; standing in front of Donnie’s bedroom door. Swallowing again he knocked on the door. “Donnie?” slowly he pushed the door open, recoiling slightly as he found his brother’s glaring at him. But his attention went to Donnie who was sitting up in his bed. He shifted nervously from one leg to the other as he slowly moved so he could stand next to Donnie.   
  
  
“Donnie….I’m…..” but his words were cut off as Donnie hugged him pulling their bodies in close. “Don’t scare me like that. Please don't ever run away again. Please….” He hugged Donnie back. A feeling of guilt welling up in his stomach. “Ok Donnie. I promise. I won’t ever run away again. I promise.”   
  
  
“Donatello, your brother wishes to show you something. Isn’t that right my son?” he nodded, gripping Donnie’s hand. “Come on. I wanna give you something.” he waited for Donnie to get out of bed before leading his brother out of his room and back down the tunnels he’d ran through before, stopping when they came to the small patch of flowers. Kneeling down in front of the flowers he spoke. “Donnie…..i want you to have these. All of them. Ok?”   
  
  
Donnie smiled and pulled him into another hug. “I love them.” he smiled and laughed as Donnie leaned forward inhaling the sweet aroma of the flowers. As Donnie straightened up he spoke. “I love them.  Thank you.” Gently he touched Donnie’s hand. “I’m……I’m sorry about how I acted before.”

Donnie smiled at him; he noted that Donnie’s front tooth was missing leaving a small gap.  “It’s ok Mikey. I think it makes me look cool. Now Raph isn't the only one with scars.”  
  
Donnie smiled, pulling his brother into another hug. "Promise me something."  
  
Mikey looked at Donatello. "Anything."

Donatello took Mikey's hand into his. "Stay like this, forever. Be happy. Ok?"

Mikey nodded. "ok."  
  
after a moment they broke apart, Donnie looked at the flowers in front of them before speaking. "i love you Mikey."  
  
Mikey smiled. "I love you to Donnie."


End file.
